Five Moments
by White knight33
Summary: I HAD to do some major rewriting, hows this go? LOL, my grammar and all that his a lot better eh? or no
1. Promise

He thought that she was beautiful, in her own special way. When he set eyes on her he thought that he was going to be by her side as long as she and he lived.

The blonde boy sighed, rising up from the gnarled root that he sat on. He blinked, one twice as he contemplated their close relationship. She was raven-haired he reminded himself, pale and raven-haired. She liked Green Day, loved strawberries, and stood out in the crowd. He remembered all the times, how they together looked out on the same night sky that he did now and promised to stay together, to be family for each other, something that they never quite had.

So when she gives up her life for him, gets ready to die for him he is reminded of the fact that she broke her promise to him. All he has left now is a pine tree, a horrible reminder from the father that betrayed her. "You will pay for this Zeus; you didn't help your own daughter, what kind of father are you". He feels ridiculous, screaming to the night sky but as he stood there he felt something fix its icy cold attention to him, transfixing him. "I will help you Luke, I will give her back". He blinks away the hot tears that are running down his face and nodded, "Give her back and I'll follow you, give her back and I will follow you forever".


	2. Envy

Envy.

Sometimes, she thought life was not fair. She was given the power to see beyond what normal humans can, beyond what a normal person would dream of seeing. And she hates it. She finds that something's, the fates (now she knows) love irony, and the more the better. She finds that Aphrodite loves irony too, and when she falls in love a certain raven haired boy, she finds it all too real. Sometimes she wonders what would be if there was no stupid prophecy, and her life didn't revolve around them, guided by the ever-bothersome fates. She would be living in a world not ruled by three sarcastic old ladies, and a beautiful air headed woman, guiding her every step.

Or sometimes she wishes that she was in the world of gods, fighting alongside the boy that she loves. But no, the fates have determined, since she was born that she will never fit in any world. She is supposed to be an outcast, and never belong in any world. Sometimes she hates the fates,


	3. Sister

Sister

As her life flashes before her, as she realizes that she is dying. The hunter can only think, focus on one thing as she is dying. Nico. She realizes the extent of her crime, to allow her closest relative to think that she is abandoning him, leaving him to think that she feels O.K to leave him without something to depend on, and as she feels warmness, creeping inside her and she suddenly cries. She realizes that Nico will hate her, blame her for abandoning her and she feels a sudden pang in her heart. She truly hopes that Nico will forgive her but she realizes with another sudden wretch in her heart, realizing that Nico will never truly be able to forgive. She realizes that she is a horrible sister and that in all the things that has happened to her and Nico that she has always relied on Nico for support, and with all the support that Nico gave her She had token away all the support that she had given Nico. She is a horrible sister, she realizes, and then Bianca Di Angelo dies.


	4. Rule

Love, is a complicated thing she reflects. Love is controlled by an air headed senior citizen that likes to witness strife, the downfall of those who do love. Love is in the hands of Aphrodite.

She sighs and shifts uncomfortably in the sand, unable to feel proper in the shifting dunes near Camp Half-Blood. She blinks and laughs silently, mocking herself for thinking of something so redundant to what she, actually her mother stands for. Her mother stands for what humankind is based upon, the undeniable need to survive, to adapt. Her mother is needed, unlike Aphrodite. That belief is only shaken when she sees a certain raven haired boy.

"Wise Girl?" She flushed, turned away of course so he cannot see and answers in a whisper. "Yea?" she waits, as if expecting something to happen, and when he looks at her oddly she help but feel embarrassed. "The conch shell blew moments ago, you going to eat?" She rolls her eyes, unable to understand what was wrong with her, unable to tell such a simple thing. "And", Percy continues, "I wanted to talk with you." Annabeth Chase flushes, and looks away. "Yea", she says lets go "Seaweed Brain." The world of love might be rules by Aphrodite, but her world was ruled by Seaweed Brain.

_Too corny? I thinks so…_


End file.
